HeartRending
by Kt luvs
Summary: Troy lost her and fell to pieces. His heart broke into thousands of parts and without her, it would never be hole again. Summary not too good but please review. R&R T&E Oneshot


**Ok…I had an idea and I'm going with it. And I suddenly feel all HSM-like. **

**I'm part of the way through a new chapter of Dilemma so hopefully that will be up by the weekend-ish. But don't take my word for it. **

**Anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- owns nothing. As sad as that is for me to say : (**

**Heart-Rending**

The rain pummelled against the roof causing the God-like specimen to awake from his dream filled slumber. His muscular built arms stretched above his head as a bolt of lightening flashed across the window. A small whine sounded from his left and a smile crossed his handsome face as he watched the sleeping beauty next to him.

The stunning creature who had stolen his heart wriggled slightly so as to place her bare body as close to his as possible. He heard a quiet sigh escape her perfect, rosy red lips as her left arm snaked its way around his toned waist. He watched amused as she continued with her attempt of getting even closer to him. A frustrated groan escaped her lips this time as he shifted to move onto his side.

"Trooooy," the Angel's voice whined. He laughed; making barely any sound as he did so. Her eyes opened and he immediately sucked in a breath at the sight of her large, chocolate brown eyes that glistened with every flash of lightening that lit the sky outside. Her lips unconsciously turned into a pout as she looked up at him. A loving and caring looked graced his perfect features as his arms wound their way around her waist and pulled her to him.

"There," he sighed content as her warm and slightly clammy skin touched his own. Her head ducked and she placed it into the nape of his neck; kissing his collarbone as she did so.

"I love you." She whispered, her lips grazing his skin. He smiled kissing the top of her head and inhaling the citrus scent of her hair. "Don't…" she took a deep breath. "Don't…" she choked on the word. He sighed and rubbed his hand gently up and down her side.

"Ssssh," he whispered. "It'll be ok." He tried to soothe. She gulped and he felt a tear on his bare chest. "I love you." He spoke clearly and with such certainty that if she was standing she would have fallen over with the intensity and truth of that small statement.

"Don't let go."

…

He rubbed the tips of his fingers along the bumpy surface of the ball he held gently in his hand. His knees bent and he concentrated his gaze on the hoop above him. Taking one deep breath he bounced the ball on the floor, caught it and threw it towards the hoop. A crash of thunder sounded in the distance, a flash of lightening crossed the sky as he shook the pouring rain out of his eyes and watched the ball bounce around the rim before falling through the net.

Lightening flashed again and his eyes closed as if in pain. Her laugh, her voice, her body and finally her smiling face flared behind his eyes. What used to be bright, glistening cerulean eyes opened again; showing the new greying colour. Every time he closed his eyes _she _was there and every time, the pieces of his heart that was left ripped into even smaller parts.

"Troy! You're going to be late!" He ignored the sound of his father's voice. He would do anything he was capable of to _never_ walk into those halls of East High School again because, it was his prison. It led to those memories that haunted him; that followed him everywhere. "Troy!" his father's voice shouted again. He turned this time, the grey eyes matching the storm that was rumbling the sky. He nodded, immediately regretting his decision but knowing, his father would force him to go anyway.

The drive to school was over quicker than he wished. He sat in the parking lot a while, watching as his classmates ran as fast as they could into the building to stay as dry as possible. He slowly got out of his piece of crap van, grabbed his bag and walked into the building. He couldn't get any wetter than he already was so, as he reached the school hall, he left a trail of water droplets to his locker and then to homeroom.

"Thank you for joining us Mr Bolton," Ms Darbus said as he slid in to his seat; his eyes focusing on a certain poster in front of his eyes. He ignored the whispers from his classmates and the glances of worry from his best friends.

His head, along with the rest of the class turned to the left as the door swung open.

"Sorry I'm late," the girl stated as she quickly made her way to her seat. Troy's eyes remained on the now closed door. The bell went for first period and like every day, he was the last to rise from his seat.

"Mr Bolton? A word please?" He turned at his teacher's voice. He nodded; though reluctantly. "Whatever is going on Mr Bolton needs to be sorted." He nodded uncaring. "I'm serious."

"I know." His voice was hoarse. Those two words were the first words he had spoken in a while.

"Troy," She sighed. "Everyone is worried. What happened?"

"Nothing." He hissed. "Just stop it ok?! I wish everyone would bloody stop it! I'm fine." He stormed towards the door and slammed it shut behind him.

He briskly walked towards his first period. He opened the door and walked straight towards his desk. "Mr Bolton. You're late again!" The teacher scolded.

"I don't give a crap!" he shouted. All eyes widened as they turned to him. The girl that was late to homeroom's eyes glazed over.

…

"Troy?" her quiet voice whispered tentatively. His cold eyes turned to her. He nodded for her to continue. "She wants to know how you are…" The girl; Taylor, sat down next to him.

His eyes turned away from her and glanced at his lunch. He took a deep breath. "Tell her I'm just perky." He hissed sarcastically. Taylor's hand reached forward and she gently placed it on his arm.

"She says she loves you."

He chuckled darkly and his eyes narrowed. "Right." He stood up. The chair in which he sat on scratching the floor as he did so. "See you around I guess." He spoke with no enthusiasm as he walked away from the cafeteria.

"Troy?" the small, scared sounding voice stopped him short. The eyes that were a raging storm widened and he precariously turned. His breathing got heavier and one lone tear fell from the grey eyes. He watched in what could be classed as awe as the girl before him took a few steps forward. "Umm…I…" she stuttered and blushed a light shade of pink.

At any other time he would have laughed at her but, his lips didn't even twitch into half a smile. Instead, he just stood there, staring her down with the raging storm eyes and with a face as cold as stone. She took another daring step forward and her left hand tentatively reached forward. His eyes narrowed and watched as the delicate hand continued stretching forward. Just as the soft, smooth hand was about to come into contact with his rough cheek he turned his head. A small gasp escaped her lips and she immediately dropped her hand in embarrassment. "Sorry." She mumbled her eyes facing her feet. She couldn't bear to look into his eyes anymore. The colour she once had fallen in love with had disappeared. She knew the reason. Though, neither of them would dare admit what it was that had caused such a storm and such a dull, grey colour. It was almost as if Troy Bolton didn't exist anymore.

And to himself…he didn't.

"Troy," she whispered as she raised her head. Tears blurred her vision as he winced at the sound of his name spoken from her lips. "I…I'm sorry." His eyes narrowed once more almost challenging her to continue. "What happened to you?" Her voice shook as a few tears fell from her brown eyes. "When I walked into homeroom this morning you looked at me as if you wanted me dead. Is that what you want?" her voice came out barely a whisper.

He almost collapsed at her words. Of course he didn't want her dead. That was the last thing he wanted but, the need for her had become too much. Seeing her day after day had caused his heart to break. Seeing her with _him _had led to something inside of him snapping. Seeing her and never being able to hold her had left Troy Bolton broken.

"Gabriella?!" Her head spun hearing her name being called. His eyes closed as the smell of citrus fruits washed over him as her hair swished to the side.

_He felt her shiver before realising she had rolled her. He too, rolled over so her back was pulled against his chest and he placed his head in her mass of curls. The smell of lemons and limes filled his senses and a smile crossed his face. "I love you." Her soft, Angel voice whispered. _

He was by her side in seconds and his fists clenched in response. "Bolton, how are ya?" Nathan held his hand out for him to take. His eyes glanced down and a look of disgust covered his features. Nathan placed his hand by his side again and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Well, shall we Gabi?" he asked in his all around calming voice. She nodded her eyes flicking between the two boys. Troy turned and walked down the hall.

"I'll meet you later ok?" Gabriella whispered. Nathan nodded and kissed her quickly before walking in the opposite direction. She watched him a moment before running off after Troy. "Troy," she called. She watched as he shuddered but continued walking until he was finally out of her sight. She shook her head sadly before turning and walking back the way she came. She wished he would listen.

…

"_Let me get this straight. You're cheating on Nathan?" Taylor asked in hushed tones. _

"_We're not actually dating. So it's not cheating. He's only asked me to the movies twice. And the second time I couldn't go anyway." Gabriella explained turning her head to the door as it opened. A stunning grin crossed her face as her eyes locked on the boy who had just entered._

"_Bolton! Get your ass over here now!" Taylor shouted across the room, ignoring the shocked and annoyed looks of the others in the classroom. He walked over; the true vision of an Adonis. _

"_Taylor," he nodded at the dark skinned girl before turning to the Angel at her side. "Gabriella," his voice grew lower and his eyes darkened as he grinned at her. _

"_Troy," she whispered. _

"_Oh God, give me a break." Taylor groaned. "Sit Troy." he nodded, his eyes still locked with Gabriella's deep, chocolate brown. "So you two are an item?" Gabriella nodded. "Then why keep it a secret exactly?" _

"_Coz everyone wants him." she whispered. He nodded._

"_And Nathan has told everyone he's willing to beat up anyone who even attempts to talk to her." _

_Taylor scoffed. "Hello? You're Troy Bolton…most popular guy in school. If he beats you up…you could easily get everyone to get him back." _

"_I don't want to be known as the guy who steals other guys girls." He turned to Taylor. _

"_But cheating with them is fine?" Taylor asked sarcastically._

"_I know it's not the right thing to do. But, for once, I don't want people all up in my business!" Troy sighed exasperatedly. _

He was an idiot. That much is true. If only they had just come out with the fact that they were together. He wasn't even sure why he was suddenly a little bit frightened of Nathan. Maybe it was because Nathan had mentioned how much he liked Gabriella, maybe even loved her and for that, Troy felt extremely guilty. But, he just couldn't keep away from her. He loved absolutely everything about her. And he couldn't bear to lose her only, eventually, he had. And that caused him the deepest pain.

"Troy!" he turned but hardly acknowledged his best friend approaching him. "Dude, where are you going? We have basketball!" Chad shook his head as Troy continued walking away from the gym. "Troy!" he shouted jumping in front of him. His eyes narrowed on the bushy haired boy and his lips twitched in an almost snarl.

"Get out the way Chad." His voice was low and fierce.

"For God's sake Troy!" Chad shouted back. He raised his fist and Troy gave him and incredulous look before he felt a fist colliding with his face. He staggered back a few steps, his eyes wide and his lip bleeding.

"What the fuck did you do that for?!" He bellowed.

"Do you not hear yourself? See yourself? Whatever happened to you man, I'm sorry but this depression, almost suicide thing has got to stop." Chad's eyes were glazed over. Troy shook his head and wound his jaw in a circle; trying to get the feeling back in it.

"You…you don't understand." He whispered his eyes downcast. "I love her and…I lost her." he mumbled.

"Taylor used to say. 'It is better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all.' Maybe she's right. And whoever she is maybe she's happy." Chad tried to soothe.

"I don't function right without her. It's like, she was holding me together and without her…I just broke."

"You must really love her."

"I do. There's something about her."

"_Wow…" _

_He watched as her chest that was glistening with sweat heaved up and down. She was stunning…a real beauty to behold. He rolled over and leant up on his elbow. Her eyes were closed as she continued breathing heavily, her body writhing slightly. He continued watching her as she too rolled to face him before opening her eyes. _

"_Wow…" she whispered again. He reached his hand forward and gently touched her warm cheek. _

"_Wow's an understatement," he whispered his voice hoarse. She giggled and leant forwards to touch her already swollen lips to his. "You're something different Brie." She sighed loving his nickname for her. _

"_So are you." She replied moving closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her right leg around his waist. He groaned. _

"_You have no idea of the effect you have on Me." he mumbled, placing his head in her hair._

"_Ditto." She laughed. His heart soared at the sound. "Troy…" she whispered. _

"_Mhmm," he sighed pulling back to look in her eyes. _

"_Is this…all it will ever be?" she asked turning from him._

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Is this all it will ever be between us? Sneaking around behind Nathan's back?" _

"_Gabriella…I love you." Her eyes widened at the words and a soft smile graced her face. "I'd love all this sneakiness to be over." _

"_Me too…"_

"So, see ya later then?" Chad asked dropping Troy off at his house. Troy nodded a smile on his face. The first smile in a while.

"Yeah. We'll play some ball or something." Chad nodded and drove off. Troy walked straight up into his room and lied down on his bed. It was amazing how one conversation and a punch in the face could make change someone's outlook on their life at that exact moment.

He wasn't changed completely. No one would be. But, he knew he could go into school tomorrow and not have the raging storms in his eyes. He could go into school and see her, feel the pain of seeing her with him but, turn away.

…

East High was still his prison and it would always be. Everyone took notice of the Troy Bolton that was different from the one they saw yesterday. But, still along way off from the boy they once knew months ago. He told himself that letting go would release him of the pain he now felt but, deep down, he knew he could never get that real happiness back in his life.

He walked towards homeroom surprised at how early he was. He turned the door handle and his eyes widened seeing her sitting quietly in her seat. Her head was placed on her desk and he could tell she was breathing deeply.

"Gabriella?" he asked tentatively and shocked that he could even say her name.

Her head snapped up and her eyes widened. "Troy?" He wanted to laugh at her and say how obvious that it was him but, he knew why she was shocked. He hadn't spoken to her in a while so it was understanding that she was shocked.

"Are you…ok?" he choked on the last word. He hated how it was awkward between the two of them. But, why wouldn't it be? With the way he had been acting?

"Yes…" she said in her angelic singing voice.

"Oh…I just thought…your head was on the desk…I'm just gonna go sit." He moved swiftly to his seat and faced the front. He heard her sigh.

"So…" he lifted his head slightly. "Nathan and I broke up." she stated. His head rose higher. "He said he knew I didn't feel the way he felt."

"Oh?" he choked out again. He didn't know what to say. His thoughts were already in 'hope mode'. Hope that she and he would be able to get back together.

"Yeah…he said he knew I had feelings for someone else." He nodded. "You."

_He pulled her closer. "Tell me," he whispered. She laughed and pulled back. _

"_Nah uh." He groaned and rolled her over so he was lying on top. _

"_Tell me…" he ordered again. She shook her head, biting her lip in a vain attempt at stopping her grin growing any larger. "Gabriella…" he warned. _

"_Make me." she smirked leaning up to kiss him passionately. He immediately deepened the kiss and threw her shirt aside. She giggled as his kissed down her neck and to the valley of her breasts. _

"_Now will you tell me?" he asked fiddling with her bra clasp. She shrugged, the smirk still placed firmly on her face. "Fine," he groaned snapping her bra open and flinging it aside. Her back arched as he attached his lips to her left breast. He sucked and nipped it causing her to moan and writhe under him. "How about now?" he asked looking into her glistening eyes. _

"_What did you want to know again?" she giggled. _

"_Gabriella…" he whined kissing up her chest and to her lips once more. "Please tell me you love me…"_

"_But you already know I do." She whispered kissing his lips again. _

"_I know…please tell Me." she smiled at his innocent face._

"_Troy…" she whispered her hands in his hair. "I love you…so, so much." _

He hadn't even noticed the bell had rung let alone that the class had filled and chattering was going around. His head turned to the left slightly and he glanced towards where she was sitting. She was staring out of the window in a daze. The bell rung again warning students make their way to first period.

"Troy…come on." Chad said as he walked past. He nodded and stood, falling into step with his best friend.

…

The day dragged by and all Troy wanted to do was crawl under his covers and sleep for eternity. It appeared that Gabriella had gone out of her way to ignore him for the rest of the day. Maybe it was because he ignored her as he zoned out in homeroom or maybe she was depressed at the idea of breaking up with Nathan. Either way he knew he wanted it to be the first one.

His home was quiet when he arrived; his parents being at his grandmas for the week. He climbed onto his bed and placed his head in his hands. The past few months had been draining for him. Keeping up a front at school was hard. He hadn't wanted anyone to know the real pain he was in but in the end, he knew everyone knew.

He jolted at the sound of a knock on his front door. Slowly, and slightly annoyed he walked down the stairs and pulled the door open. She looked so small standing in front of him soaking wet and shivering from head to toe. He hadn't even realised it had started raining again.

"Gabriella! You're freezing!" he exclaimed ushering her inside. She nervously stood in his entranceway as he ran off to fetch some towels.

"Thank you." Her voice shook as he wrapped a towel around her. He took a deep breath and smelt the citrus fruits again. God did he love that smell.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. She began fiddling with her hands and looked away from him.

"I'm sorry for being an idiot and just basically choosing him over you." She whispered. His broken heart lurched. "I don't know what came over me and you can hate me all you want but, you need to know." She took a deep breath and he saw the tears that started falling down her cheeks. He took her face in his hands gently and rubbed away the tears. Strange he thought how much a day can change a person. Yesterday he was a walking storm and today he was almost who he used to be. "I love you." She said her large doe eyes locked on his. She watched as the grey eyes suddenly changed back to the glistening cerulean. She gasped.

She continued watching as he almost contemplated her words. Worry bubbled at the pit of her stomach as she waited for some sort of response from him. But, his eyes seemed to have drained from colour in a matter of seconds. She frowned. After all this time that's what she thought he wanted. She thought he wanted her back and for her to love him and vice versa. And yet, he seemed to really be paying attention to those words. So much so, that it appeared to be that they were the last ones he waned to hear. Her worries ceased when he finally looked up once more and his eyes were back to that bright blue. She opened her mouth to speak when suddenly his lips were pressed against hers.

His breath was knocked out of him as soon as their lips connected. The aching feeling he had been feeling for the past few months disappeared and the yearning he had for her was washed away. Because he had her. She was back in his arms just as she should be. And even if it was just for tonight, a week, a month or a year, he was going to hold on to her and show her his love.

"Troy," she moaned as her fingers began threading their way through his hair. He smiled into the kiss and lifted her legs around his waist. "I love you." He twisted in the small hallway and began ascending the stairs and up to his bedroom. The door was slammed shut behind them and he gently placed her on his bed. She leant up and tugged at the bottom of his shirt before ripping it over his head.

He watched as she moved back on the bed slightly and placed her head on his pillow. He grinned before crawling over her and attaching their lips once more.

…

The sun shone through the gap between the curtains and his eyes squinted open. He stretched his bulky arms over his head before rolling around onto his side. A small sigh sounded from his left and a Cheshire cat grin crossed his handsome face.

The stunning figure of a woman wriggled closer to him and a smile graced her features as she continued sleeping soundly. She shivered slightly and moved close to him. Her small hand grabbed his wrist and wrapped it around her waist for him. He laughed; hardly any sound emitted from his perfect lips as he did so. Her eyelids fluttered open and she looked up into his Mediterranean Sea coloured eyes with such a loving look that he felt his now fixed heart soar.

"Troy?" he shook his head clearing his mind as best he could. Only, she was all that filled it and he wondered why he would want that image to be cleared.

"Mhmm," he sighed his hand grazing her cheek before placing a strand of the curly hair behind her ear.

"I am sorry." She whispered her eyes glazing over.

"I know Brie." He whispered. The curtains billowed in the wind slightly.

"I'm an idiot." She mumbled. He leant down and kissed her.

"Sssh now." He whispered. "It's ok." She gulped and he felt a tear fall on his bare, chiselled chest. "I love you." He spoke clearly and with such certainty that if she was standing she would have fallen over with the intensity and truth of that small statement.

"Don't let go."

"Never."

**Well?**

**I didn't like the middle or the end. All I liked was the first bit :S**

**Review please?**

**I know it probably made no sense…**


End file.
